1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a training device and more particularly, to a multi-dimensional arm and wrist training device capable of changing weight.
2. Description of the Related Art
In weight training, dumbbells are the most common devices to train muscles. Typically, the conventional dumbbell has a bar and two iron blocks on opposite ends of the bar. User holds the bar for various arm and wrist exercises, such as flexion, extension, pronation, and supination. Basically, the every exercise trains the specific muscle, such as elbow's flexion trains bicep.
However, the dumbbell's training only trains one or a few muscle in a single exercise. It can not provide a total exercise of arm and wrist.